Fred no, George
by Clio Pooh
Summary: Porque George aún recuerda muchas cosas. Los gnomos, los ojos húmedos, la ansiedad y la guerra. Pero, cuando todo es confuso, no le gusta recordar porque lo que sigue, todavía es doloroso. Porque Fred no está y a él aún le cuesta enfrentarse a su reflejo.


Retos a la carta del foro Weird Sisters. Para Eren Lovett

**Título: **Fred no, George.

**Personajes: **Fred y George Weasley. Un poco de Angelina Jhonson.

**Duración: **One-Shot (Largo)

**Género: **Family/General

**Summary: **Porque George aún recuerda muchas cosas. Los gnomos, los ojos húmedos, la ansiedad y la guerra. Pero, cuando todo es confuso, no le gusta recordar porque lo que sigue, todavía es doloroso. Porque Fred no está y a él aún le cuesta enfrentarse a su reflejo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. No soy JKR. ¿Necesitan más? Pues... admiro su trabajo y eso es lo único que me motiva a hacer ésto. Sin fines de lucro, obvio.

**Otras cosas:** No hay incesto. Sólo es de la guerra vista desde el punto de vista de George. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Para ese período, él no había cambiado.

Suele recordar cuando, con su hermano, cambiaban de lugares para fastidiar a mamá —Y hacerlo aún duele, mucho—, buscaban escondites para ocultar las gafas de Percy, colocaban Gnomos en los calzoncillos de Ron y se reían cuando estos le mordían el trasero ("_Su cara era impagable, Lee"_). Aquellas tardes de verano, dónde escuchaban a Bill relatar su vida en Hogwarts, era una de las experiencias que esperaban con más fervor. Charlie siempre regresaba con cuentos de enormes Dragones e imposibles jugadas de Quidditch. Igualmente, es muy difícil que olvide la expresión de Ginny —de esas que incluyen ojitos brillantes y rojizos, intentando contener el llanto. Ella no lloraba— cuando se dirigían, por primera vez, al expreso rojo escarlata.

Pero lo que nunca logra hallar en las profundidades de su memoria, es el momento en que todo comenzó a mutar, a transformarse en algo desconocido. George reconoce tener una vaga idea de cuándo ocurrió, pero no es capaz de asegurarlo. Tal vez fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, en un mundo normal, un niño de 11 años no es forzado a culminar una batalla ajena, ni es poseído por un espíritu maligno —Los chicos juegan Quidditch, hacen travesuras, se divierten y salen con chicas (tal como él y su hermano). Las chicas juegan a ser mayores, coquetean con chicos y ocultan muchos secretos (que él nunca logró ni logrará entender) —. Cuando descubrió que la guerra no mide edades ni estatus de sangre, pues se satisface con la destrucción y el llanto, arrasa y destruye a voluntad. Cuando comenzaron las muertes de personas queridas e inocentes. Puede ser cuando, por primera vez, dejó de sonreír. Probablemente, nunca descubra el origen exacto de su propia transformación. Nunca sabrá si maduró de forma lenta o de súbito.

A fin de cuentas, cuando rememora toda la historia, piensa que ocurrió más veloz que un suspiro. A veces, suele olvidar las horas de agonía que genera la expectación, o la adrenalina que se expande en el cuerpo cuando hay temor. La guerra le parece lejana y, aún así, recuerda cada detalle como si lo presenciara en ese mismo instante. No sabe cuándo ni cómo maduró, pero una experiencia así de intensa, a tan temprana edad, difícilmente se olvida. La claridad comienza en aquel verano en que el auge de la guerra era evidente; allí, cuando perdió su oreja, la cual, por cierto, aún extrañaba.

* * *

— _Bueno, ahora tu cabeza será más liviana, George—. Sonrió. Fred siempre conseguía animarlo. No estaba enfadado (aunque matar a Snape en ese momento, no habría sido ninguna molestia) o triste. Estaba vivo, eso era lo que realmente importaba. Pero la muerte de Moody había supuesto un shock. Si había muerto el más experto, ¿Qué les quedaba a los demás? Al parecer, Fred pensaba lo mismo, pues lo acompañó en la sonrisa—. Y ahora tienes un lindo y atractivo hoyo en la cabeza, pero perdiste tu oreja más bonita. Ahora sí que soy el más guapo._

— _¡El agujero me hace interesante!—. Comentó George, entre risas. Su madre estaba histérica porque los condenados gnomos no habían abandonado el jardín. Molly mostró condescendencia con la "terrible" pérdida y les había dado un breve descanso, dejando a Ron solo, a su suerte. Por supuesto que ellos no pensaban volver, pues, siendo fin de semana, debían organizar algunas cosas para la tienda. Falso._

— _¡Sí! Y permite que el aire llegue a tu cerebro. Agujero de uso prác…—. Fred no pudo continuar con su ingeniosa broma, pues una almohada había impactado, sin ninguna piedad, en su cabeza, dejándolo ligeramente aturdido._

_Luego de las estridentes carcajadas, se instaló un silencio entre ambos. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Los gemelos sabían que ese año, en particular, sería duro e impredecible. Ellos continuarían en la tienda, su padre seguiría viendo la decadencia del ministerio, Bill se casaría, Charlie en Rumania… Sus dudas se debían a la preocupación por sus hermanos menores. No estaban seguros de que los del Ministerio se tragaran lo del Ghoul con Spattergroit, así que Ron y, por ende, los Weasley podrían estar en problemas. Sea lo que fuera que harían Ron, Harry y Hermione, esperaban que nada saliera mal. Por otra parte, Ginny iría a Hogwarts, que ya no era un lugar seguro y no habría nadie para protegerla. Ella era una excelente bruja, pero seguía siendo alarmante su estadía allí, en esos tiempos._

— _¿En qué piensas?—. Susurró George._

— _George, ¿Qué va a pasar si todo sale mal?—. Respondió Fred, luego de algunos segundos._

_Y George sabía que esa cuestión envolvía muchas preguntas y respuestas. Sabía que sus palabras podrían provocar a Fred un sentimiento de esperanza, pero él no podía mentir. Sabía que eran esas interrogantes las que aniquilaban el sueño de todos en la Madriguera. Sabía que, de su respuesta, dependían muchas cosas. Y, a pesar de saber todo eso, no supo que decir._

— _No lo sé—. Dijo, casi con resignación._

_Y ese era un buen momento para decir un chiste del tipo "_Debe ser que no me escuchaste bien_", o "_Ese agujerito no funciona, se te escapan las ideas_", pero no había ánimos de nada. Fred agradecía mucho que sólo hubiera sido su oreja. George, por muy cursi que sonara, era su otra mitad. No hay Fred, sin George. No hay George, sin Fred. Siempre ha sido y será así._

— _¿George?_

— _Dime_

— _Es genial que estés aquí, hermano._

_Se miran y sonríen. George no es tonto, aunque ignore muchas cosa, sabe que lo que le dijo, equivale a llantos y agradecimientos a Merlín por que él no ha muerto. Porque, pase lo que pase, siempre estarán juntos._

* * *

Allí, en ese instante, George se permite tener los ojos húmedos y hasta una lágrima, si alcanza el tiempo. Conoce a la perfección el final de esa promesa muda y, sin embargo, allí está; 20 años más tarde, frente a un espejo, pensando en que, tal vez, así luciría su hermano. Ha pasado la mitad de su vida sin Fred y aún espera a que entre por la puerta, de un largo viaje. Le daría un buen golpe, por no haber escrito.

Las cosas, durante esos meses de verano, resultaron ser violentas e impredecibles. Ron comenzó su viaje durante la boda, dejando a mamá desolada. Le explicaron las precauciones, pero ella no dejaba de llorar en la cocina. Ellos, por su parte, difícilmente dejaban su piso sobre _Sortilegios Weasley_; era complicado, conociendo el hecho de que tenían vigilado todo el callejón Diagon, rodeado por mortífagos que no perdían oportunidad para interrogarlos. George recuerda, de forma vaga, que casi los clausuran por no seguir aportando ayuda al Ministerio— También recuerda que, para zafarse, les presentaron inventos estúpidos o inservibles—. Además, no tenían noticias de Ginny, pues la correspondencia era limitada, casi nula. Así que se alegraron de poder ver a su familia en Navidad.

* * *

— _Molly, cariño, ¿me pasas la sal?— Susurró Arthur. En la mesa hecha especialmente para navidad, estaba toda la familia, más Remus, Tonks y Hagrid. Todo estaba en silencio, pues la emoción de verlos a todos reunidos, conformaba un alivio. Sólo faltaban Bill (que, aunque no lo hubiera dicho, seguro hacía "cositas" con Fleur) y Ron. _

— _Toma—. Molly estaba especialmente callada esa noche. Ginny les había comentado sobre el secuestro de Luna y las andanzas del Ejército de Dumbledore, las escondidas y el placer enfermizo de los Carrow por torturar. Además, existía el riesgo de que a ellos mismos fueran a buscarlos para encerrarlos, sólo por negarse a cerrar la tienda._

— _Madre, esto no puede seguir así—.Dijo la potente voz de Charlie, que parecía algo avergonzado por romper de súbito el imperturbable ambiente._

— _¡Maldita sea, Charlie! ¡Percy no está, Ginny corre peligro y Ron puede estar muerto!—. Estalló la mujer, para luego romper en llanto—. Ya no sé qué hacer…_

— _Percy no existe, Ginny es una bruja excelente y Ron es mejor de lo que piensas mamá—. Fred alzó la voz, ahogando los sollozos de su madre._

_Todos miraban a Molly, mientras ella continuaba con la cabeza gacha, sollozando. Arthur se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó._

— _Saldremos de ésta, Molly—. Dijo Arthur, con voz suave._

— _¿Seguro?_

— _Confía un poco en tus hijos, mujer—. El tono empleado por George, denotaba que intentaba calmar los ánimos._

— _Bien… ¿Quién quiere torta de melaza?—. Ginny, que se había mantenido callada, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Al parecer, intentaba ocultar su llanto a los demás._

* * *

George sabía —Y estaba seguro de que Fred también— que esos momentos de desesperación, acecharían a su familia durante mucho tiempo. Ellos mismos estaban inquietos y angustiados. La impotencia era un sentimiento muy desagradable, más si se trataba de personas como ellos dos. Intentaban, por todos los medios, cerrarle el paso a la frustración, que solía mutar en algo más profundo, como la ira. Era mejor buscar una vía de escape.

Allí fue cuando llegó Lee. Cuando llegó Pottervigilancia.

Ese informal programa de radio, hecho de forma ocasional, supuso un consuelo a su necesidad de luchar. Era genial poder estar allí y expresar todo lo que sentían. Ya era bastante malo que la Orden no los dejara enfrentarse ni a los más estúpidos carroñeros, alegando que ellos debían patrullar el callejón Diagon —donde recogían a varias personas que habían sido despojados de su varita y bienes, por ser sospechosos de "sangre muggle". Ellos los alojaban en su piso, estratégicamente ampliado—.

Así que comenzó la investigación. Discretas entrevistas, alguno que otro soborno e, incluso, algunas amenazas para obtener información. Gracias a ellos, se sabían varios de los rumores sobre el paradero del Señor Tenebroso —Porque su maldito nombre era tabú. Ya habían tenido tiempo de comprobarlo—. Constantemente, instaban a la mesura, valentía y prudencia. Además, ellos tenían acceso a los acontecimientos en Hogwarts, a través de Ginny; pero lo normal era que George permaneciera en la tienda, cuidando de los indigentes.

Pero la verdadera acción comenzó cuando sus falsos galeones comenzaron a brillar. Estaban en la Madriguera, cuidando de Ginny, que se había quedado en casa luego de la Pascua, y recibieron el mensaje de Neville.

"_Harry está aquí. Entren por Cabeza de Puerco. ED."_

* * *

"Harry está aquí. Entren por Cabeza de Puerco. ED."

_Por fin. La señal que habían estado esperando. ¿Cómo actuar? Su madre estaba abajo, y Charlie estaba en la sala Sería difícil escapar sin ser escuchados._

— _Ginny, ¿derrocaremos a los Carrow?, ¿A Snape?—. La emoción con la que se expresó Fred, fue contagiosa. George sonrió._

— _Bien, eso supongo. Pero si Harry está allí, tal vez sea por otra cosa—. Dijo Ginny. Ella estaba igualmente emocionada, pero el hecho de que el trío haya dejado de esconderse, probablemente significaba algo más profundo._

— _¿Qué insinúas, Gin?—. Preguntó Fred. De súbito, la alegría en la cara delos gemelos se había esfumado._

_No era un secreto para nadie el hecho de que Ginny adoraba a sus hermanos, los gemelos. Incluso, ella podía regodearse de decir ser la única persona de la familia que era capaz de diferenciarlos sin ningún inconveniente, porque hasta Ron solía dudar. Y ellos amaban a Ginny, pues ella era su pequeña Gin, siempre lo sería._

— _Que puede que hoy sea el día_

_Con el _día_, ellos sabían que se refería al día decisivo. El momento en que todo cobra un sentido, una orientación factible. El gran día de la batalla._

_Se miraron unos instantes antes de asentir, como confirmando lo evidente. Los tres se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a marcharse; pero los gemelos intentaron cerrar el paso de Ginny._

— _Gin, creo que es mejor que te quedes—. Dijo George, vacilante._

— _¿Qué me quede? Estás demente, yo no puedo hacer eso—. Ella intentó empujarlos, pero fracasó._

— _Gin, escucha, mamá va a enojarse y…_

— _No, escucha tú, Fred. No pienso quedarme aquí mientras toda mi familia y mis amigos, la gente que quiero, está arriesgándose en una maldita guerra que no es culpa de ninguno. No puedes pedir que me quede, por favor, todo menos eso—. Culminó la chica, con los ojos húmedos._

_Si bien no querían que nada malo le pasase, podían entenderla. Así fue como se sintieron al ser desplazados por la Orden, y no era nada agradable esa horrenda desazón. Cada gemelo la tomó de la mano y se aparecieron en cabeza de puerco. Ya su madre se enteraría._

* * *

Así que se pusieron en marcha. Llegaron y se encontraron a Lee y a Chang, burlándose un poco de la mueca asesina de Ginny. Recorrieron el pasadizo y llegaron a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde estaban Harry, Ron —Que felicidad fue ver a ese cabezón completo— y Hermione, casi envueltos por una aureola de luz, de esperanza. Recuerda que Harry les habló de una diadema, de la cual, por supuesto, ellos no sabían nada. Él se fue con Luna y después desaparecieron Ron y Hermione ("_¿Al lavabo? No es momento para cochinadas, chicos_"; recuerda que les dijo Fred, logrando que enrojecieran, las risas del público y un buen golpe de Ron).

Estuvieron esperando un buen rato la llegada de alguien, mientras que, por el pasadizo, ingresaban varias personas. George puede rememorar los saludos llenos de ímpetu de todo el equipo antiguo de Quidditch, los apretones discretos de Lupin y Kingsley y los regaños de sus padres por haber traído a Gin. Incluso aún puede acordarse de la mirada arrepentida de Percy, que se disculpó esa noche.

Así que, cuando Harry apareció, se pusieron manos a la obra. Salieron de esa habitación y fueron a parar a un pasillo del tercer piso, como pudieron identificar, los más jóvenes decidieron formar cuatro equipos y separarse, pues los mayores ya habían echado a correr.

* * *

— _Chicos, opino que deberíamos dividirnos. No estaríamos solos y cubriríamos más terreno—. Comentó Oliver, sobre el fragor de la batalla._

— _De acuerdo, capitán—. Los gemelos hicieron una pequeña __reverencia. Varios de los presentes, sonrieron. Wood aún no controlaba su necesidad de mando._

— _Bien, formaremos cuatro equipos. Creo que lo correcto, es que cada equipo tenga quien los dirija…—. Se escuchó cerca un estallido._

— _Oliver, no estamos en ningún maldito partido de Quidditch, apresúrate—. Gritó Katie, haciendo que varias cabezas se giraran hacia ella. Oliver la contempló por unos segundos, como en un trance. Angelina carraspeó._

— _Si, claro. Perfecto. Fred, tú guiarás a Lovegood, Thomas, Finnigan, Chang… — Y así Oliver comenzó a distribuir los equipos. Los líderes eran Fred, George, Angelina y Oliver—. Bien, no tengan miedo a quedarse sin su equipo. Lo importante es acabar con cuantos mortífagos puedan y cuidarse las espaldas. Si se separan, intenten encontrar a algún conocido y quédense con él…_

— _Oliver, ya todos sabemos eso. Angelina, voy contigo a…— Katie no pudo culminar la frase, pues Wood la interrumpió._

— _Bell, tu vendrás conmigo, punto— Katie maldijo por lo bajo. Los ex integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor sonrieron, excusándose un momento, por estar en guerra. Esos dos aún no cambiaban. Al menos algo permanecía constante—. Fred, ve hacia el ala norte. George, ve a los terrenos. Angelina, quédate aquí, patrulla un poco. Yo iré al ala sur._

_Todos asintieron. Los gemelos se miraron. Se negaban a pensar en que no se volverían a ver, porque desde el principio, habían decidido no separarse. O ambos vivían, o morían los dos. Pero el deber llamaba y debían atacar al mayor número posible de lame traseros de Voldemort si querían vencer._

— _Hermano, suerte. Ten mucho cuidado. Si te pasa algo, no te lo perdonaré—. Se abrazaron y sonrieron._

— _¡No me va a pasar nada! Ahora, a acabar mortífagos se ha dicho. Fred…_

— _¿Si?_

— _Fue un placer hacer bromas contigo—. Estrecharon sus manos. _

* * *

Antes de irse, George se acuerda con claridad lo que Fred le dijo, como si se lo hubiera dicho esa misma mañana. Lo dijo con voz jadeante y grave, antes de echar a correr detrás de su equipo. "_Además, siempre puedes intentar redirigir hechizos con el hoyo en tu cabeza… Pero mejor no lo intentes, por favor. Te quiero, hermano_". Y, por supuesto, nunca olvida su respuesta.

"_Yo también te quiero, Fred." _

Los hombres también pueden llorar, ¿Verdad?

Luego de allí, rememora todo de forma parcial. Todo era hechizos, sacudidas y polvo. No lograba ver a parte de su grupo y se acuerda de la preocupación que sentía. Además, a pesar de los años, aún siente allí presente esa sensación de frustración, rabia e impotencia que sintió de un segundo para otro. Todo eso lo hizo luchar con más ímpetu.

* * *

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

_Esquivó, como pudo, la maldición de Dolohov. Neville peleaba a su lado y de reojo, podía ver a Lee y a Alicia luchando contra Macnair._

— ¡Desmaius!—._ Neville tenía mucha determinación en ese momento. Parecía otra persona._

— _¡Por Merlín! ¿De verdad creen que dos mocosos como ustedes podrán contra mi?—. Gritó, victorioso, luego de lograr evitar el hechizo de Neville. — ¡Oh! Pero si eres uno de los sobrinos de los Prewett… — George apretó la mandíbula. Había olvidado que ese maldito los había matado. — Mis condolencias a tu madre, pues ahora también llorará tu muerte. _Avada_…_

— ¡Confringo!_—. George apuntó a un árbol cercano, provocando una estruendosa explosión. Neville lo miró, interrogante; pero George ya atacaba de nuevo, aprovechando esa milésima de segundo de confusión. — _¡Expelliarmus!

_Dolohov salió disparado hacia atrás unos pocos metros, por la potencia del hechizo. Su varita voló por los aires y se perdió en la oscuridad. George, por una extraña razón, tenía ganas de matar a alguien, así que se acercó al hombre, que buscaba su varita desesperadamente, mientras se reprochaba su estúpida distracción._

— _Dame una sola razón para no acabar contigo, gusano—. Susurró, venenoso. Neville lo tomó por los brazos, intentando alejarlo de Dolohov. George escuchó un grito lejano mientras se soltaba de Neville y se daba la vuelta para acabar al mortífago, que lo apuntaba con su varita."¿_De dónde demonios la sacó_?"_

— ¡Desmaius!_—. Dolohov quedó aturdido durante unos minutos. Remus había llegado de quién sabe dónde y lo había atacado antes de que George o Neville fueran emboscados. — Yo me encargo de Dolohov, sigan peleando._

_Y se fue. El comenzó a luchar con Travers y Neville se encargaba de Selwyn —Ahora que recuerda, esa fue la última vez que vio a Lupin con vida—. Estuvieron luchando hasta que algo en el ambiente se volvió frío y la voz aguda de Voldemort resonó._

"Han luchado con valor. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía—. _Todo se había quedado silencioso. A George lo había recorrido un escalofrío_— Sin embargo, han sufrido numerosas bajas. Si siguen ofreciéndome resistencia, morirán todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada, es una pérdida y un derroche—. "_Ese maldito hijo de…"—_ Lord Voldemort es compasible, y yo voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato. Les doy una hora. Entierren a sus muertos como merecen y atiendan a sus heridos. Y me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar, en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; pues bien, esperaré una hora en el bosque prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces reanudaré la batalla. Ésta vez yo entrare en la refriega, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora."

* * *

"_Con más razón había que matarlo", _piensa George con amargura. A partir de ese instante, no le gusta recordar.

No le gusta porque lo que sigue, todavía es doloroso. Porque aún no puede creer que eso haya ocurrido. Porque no sabe como aceptar que el mundo sigue girando, que la batalla terminó y no se congeló el tiempo cuando _eso_ pasó. Porque le gustaría odiarlo, por romper la promesa hecha en silencio. Porque no puede convencerse de que él ahora es una sombra oscura de su pasado. Porque aún le cuesta mirar el espejo y enfrentarlo, mientras éste le grita constantemente que no es Fred, sólo George lleno de pliegues en su rostro y mechones blanquecinos en el pelo.

Porque _él_ sigue invadiendo sus sueños, convirtiéndolas en pesadillas, causándole insomnio. Porque ya su mente no es segura. Porque las heridas aún le punzan.

Porque George aún no encuentra la manera de decir que _é_l ya no existe.

Y las lágrimas le escosen la piel. Y no puede esconderse.

Todo aquello que había sepultado, vuelve desbocado e implacable.

"_Te extraño, Fred. Hermano." _

Pero el siguió luchando, a pesar de todo. Esa necesidad de venganza era muy intensa, pero lo peor era la ansiedad que causaba el no saber de quién vengarse, pues el crimen no tenía autor. Se acuerda de haber derribado a varios mortífagos en una sola tanda, luego de que la batalla había comenzado de nuevo. Ver a Fred, inerte, en el suelo del colegio que alguna vez había sido suyo, bastaba para marcarlo de por vida. Y lo peor es no poder llorar, pues la impresión era abrumadora.

Cuando su madre mató a Bellatrix, se sintió un poco (sólo un poco, un poquito) mejor. Cuando murió Voldemort, estaba seguro de que, si no hubiese sido por Ginny, él le hubiese saltado encima al cadáver y lo hubiera descuartizado.

Pero allí es cuando todo se vuelve confuso en sus memorias. Sus recuerdos se mezclan y no es capaz de juntarlos en una secuencia aceptable.

A partir de allí, solo recuerda muy pocas cosas. Recuerda que la tristeza, el cansancio y el enfado se volvieron cosa de todos los días, se volvieron parte de él. Convivía con ello y lo aceptaba, era lo normal, rutina. Se enfrascó apartando recuerdos infantiles, olvidando sentimientos estúpidos y memorias inútiles. La guerra lo marcó para siempre.

Pero, seis meses después, cuando pudo sentirse lo suficientemente valiente como para ver la tumba de su hermano, llegó alguien que ya estaba allí, que siempre había estado, pero que él no había tomado en cuenta antes.

* * *

— _Hola, George—. Fue un susurro ahogado por las lágrimas. Una voz tremendamente familiar._

— _Hola._

_Tardó en responder. No quiso voltearse y enfrentar a su acompañante. Frente a él, estaba la confirmación de sus temores. _

Fred Weasley. 1 de abril de 1978 – 3 de mayo de 1998.

_Y las lágrimas volvieron a él. Y no pudo contener un sollozo._

— _¿Cómo… ¿Cómo estás?—. Al parecer, la chica intentaba contener una fuerte convulsión provocada por el llanto._

— _¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Angelina?—. Soltó, de forma brusca. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, pero insistió._

— _Vine a dejar flores. ¿Cómo sigues?—. Dijo Angelina, atropelladamente._

— _Mi madre se encarga de eso—. Contestó, seco._

— _Maldición, George. Intento saber cómo rayos te encuentras, ¿es tan difícil responder?—. George permaneció en silencio. Ella estaba molesta, pero su voz continuaba quebrada. Siempre había sido muy temperamental— ¿Puedes darme la cara? Voltéate cuando te hablo—. Impuso su voz de mandona, pero él no cedió._

— _¿Para qué quieres verme?, nadie soporta mi cara. Hasta yo mismo la detesto—. Dijo George, pasados unos minutos. Ella se impresionó por el dolor en su voz, antes fría e inquebrantable. Él repitió la pregunta— ¿Para que quieres ver mi rostro? Sé que amabas a Fred. ¿Quieres seguir torturándote?_

— _Date la vuelta, por favor—. Dijo, despacio, como toda respuesta. Ella no había pensado en eso, pero confió en su temple. Mala idea._

_Y la convicción en la voz de Angelina lo convenció. Se volteó lentamente y ella se obligó a no echarse a llorar. Porque, por un momento, creyó que él le diría _"¡Sorpresa! Aquí estoy"_, la levantaría del suelo y le daría un beso. Pero nada de eso pasó, y lo que tenía en frente no tenía la pícara sonrisa, la mirada traviesa ni el pequeño lunar oscuro en la comisura izquierda da la boca. Sólo tenía la agonía marcada en sus facciones y varias cicatrices de guerra._

_Lo único que logró hacer, fue acercarse despacio y abrazarlo, como si no hubiera mañana, como si no estuvieran en el cementerio, como si él no fuera George y ella no fuera Angelina. Y lloraron. Estuvieron todo el día allí solos, con su tristeza. Porque George no perdió a un hermano, perdió a su gemelo. Porque Angelina no perdió a un amigo, perdió al amor de su vida. Porque, en ese instante, se necesitaban. El silencio impuesto durante todo el día, fue roto por George._

— _Angie, ¿Terminará alguna vez?—. Pregunta, con la voz ahogada y ronca de tanto llorar, cuando se dirigen a la salida del cementerio. Ella sabe que se refiere al sufrimiento, el sentimiento desagradable de vacío, la ansiedad. Pero ella no puede mentirle, pues no está segura de que eso cesará algún día._

— _No sé. Pero mejorará, con el tiempo—. Susurra, intentando convencerle y convencerse de eso. _

_Y George lo siente. Nota que hay algo más allá de Fred y su vida escolar que los une. Tal vez sea el dolor, la necesidad o el temor, eso no importa. Pero es palpable en ese silencio que se instala entre ellos, solo roto por sus respiraciones entrecortadas._

_Dicen que los silencios son algo más que eso. Que significa algo más allá que la ausencia de palabras. Para George, los silencios detienen momentos y los hacen memorables. Para Angelina, los silencios preceden a la falta de aliento cuando viene algo grandioso, o son el cierre de cada capítulo. Pero cuando George toma la cara de Angelina con sus enormes manos, que la hacen sentir pequeñita, y la jala bruscamente hacia él, es cuando ella piensa que los silencios también pueden presagiar cosas inesperadas, indebidas o deseadas. Porque así se siente ese beso, inesperado, indebido y deseado._

_Y Angelina no sabe porqué respondió al beso. Tal vez George no fuera Fred; de hecho, eran muy diferentes. Él no tenía ese adorable lunar en la comisura izquierda de la boca y no tenía la misma forma de ser. Pero, tal vez en un tiempo, cuando supieran como reír o bromear —Todo eso se veía muy lejano ya. Una utopía—, cuando consiguieran superar todo —O, al menos, un poco—, cuando el lograra abrirse camino a su corazón y ella al de él, podrían volver a ser felices._

_Pero si le preguntaran a George porqué la beso, el se quedaría en silencio. Tal vez haya sido porque ella le dijo que todo mejoraría, porque la luz de la luna la hace ver más bonita, por brindarle apoyo o porque, cuando estuvo con ella, la herida dejo de sangrar un poco. Además, también dicen que es mejor un silencio incómodo que una palabra imprudente._

* * *

Y ahora él no puede creer que el tiempo haya pasado. Que, a pesar de todo, ahora todo tenga un poco —Bastante— más de color. Que ver a Fred y a Roxanne jugando o riendo, lo hace sentir como un niño viendo las primeras chispas de su varita, como su selección en Hogwarts o haciendo su primera explosión. Que ver a Angelina aún le cause vuelcos en el estómago, como un crío enamorado.

A pesar de todo, el construyó su vida y logró salir adelante. Ahora, el puede mirarse en el espejo y saber que el pudo con los años, pues no son edad, son historia. Son sabiduría y poder. Son madurez y capacidad. Y, aunque siempre le duele ver su reflejo, a veces puede sonreír. Puede sonreír sin pensar que es Fred.

Antes era joven, ya no. Atrás dejó muchas cosas. Pero, siendo primero de abril, es momento de sentarse a recordar.

Aunque a veces duela.

Porque está cumpliendo 40 años. Ha pasado la mitad de su vida sin Fred y sigue allí. A casi 20 años de la batalla.

Porque ahora, él siente que todo está bien. Y sabe que Angelina piensa lo mismo.

* * *

_— Adiós, Fred._

* * *

_Si… el resultado no es el mejor, pero gusta como quedó. Es primera vez que un final de los míos no me disgusta demasiado. Aunque si quieren decirme que apesto y que soy un insulto para los ojos que me ven, bienvenidas las críticas constructivas, educadas y sin groserías._

_Si, por el contrario, creen que soy candidata al Nobel, háganmelo saber xD. Aumentan mi ego._

_Esto tenía que estar ambientado en el último libro (¡Hasta incluí epílogo! Eso me da puntos xD.) y hablar sobre el papel de los gemelos Weasley en la guerra. Espero haberlo echo bien._

_Y antes de que se me olvide, extraje lo que dijo voldemort de Reliquias de la Muerte :)_

_En fin, va para ti Eren. PERDÓN por la tardanza, pero he tenido demasiados problemas. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura._

_Críticas, dudas, sugerencias… en el botón verde._

_Besos, Clio :)_


End file.
